The Power of Faith
by otakutrekkiefromtauri
Summary: as the digidestined celebrate their success in the last battle a new shadow slowly looms. At the same the group begins to explore new romantic feelings and one of the older diigdestined will find true love in the oddest place.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Revisit of seasons one and two fanfic involving what I think would be most likely to happen after the end of season two (the immediate end not the flash forward scene showing their future), regardless of what would be cool or what I want to happen or in other words season three if they had continued with the same characters. Sadly this means no Takari (T.K./Kari) serious relationship. (As the flash forward scene at the end of season two stated that they grew up and married other people this would lead one to infer that T. k. never expressed his true feelings for her that we know he had from the episode that she went to the Dark Ocean). Although they still may have some dating/some sort of encounter, I don't know how I'll set it up yet. This is my first fanfic and I need reviews to get better/know what people want. It would be helpful if you commented mainly on my writing style as well as the story as I want to get better at writing in general to help with my nonfanfic story ideas but of course all help is desired. If people like this I can do more with different stories with more of what I think is more of what could happen than what should happen. That's where the more fun stuff is. Also, it may be important to note that will try to use the more Japanese name s when I can but I don't know all the stuff that was different in the American version and the original and I watched the American.

disclaimer: you know the drill. I do not own digimon. Obviously whoever created it in the first place did a far better job than I would have.

addition authors notes: i mad e a few edits for grammar and to fix some inconsistencies. really sorry for those that read it already and were annoyed or confused. if anyone likes this story and wants to like preview it sometime, you know to help me with grammra and stuff I would be happy for the help. just let me know in areview or something and we can get in touch.

The Power of Faith

Chapter One

The sun's transparent rays glimmered down on the serene and inviting crystal clear lake as the breeze lilted through the air in a tune of pure ecstasy. The lakes environs seemed the perfect spot for a nice relaxing swim. _Swim_, _when have we ever been able to enjoy a nice peaceful day at the beach without the whole world going to hell in a hand basket? Well better get used to it Takeru 'cause it looked like hell has finally taken a vacation_this strange thought brought a smile to the mind of a very interesting new arrival to the picturesque lake. The golden blond hair and stark white fishing hat of a young-looking figure began to emerge form the dense trees surrounding our little hideaway. As Takeru, or T.k as he preferred, appeared at the edge of view his smooth unnaturally young looking face gazed out over the water. His face betrayed little of the age beyond his years that one could barely start to glimpse in his eyes. As his thoughts lingered on the idea of a vacation the wizened glint in his eyes faded and he smiled with awe-inspiring innocence and quickly turned his head back to the path as his friends began to make their way out form the opening in the trees T.k. was holding for them.

"Come on guys the water looks great," he called back along the trail as several more children began to push their way forward.

"Hold your horses T.gay, some of us don't wake up at the crack of dawn everyday", Davis, also looking to be in his young teens, came sauntering into the clearing with a smirk on his face enjoying his usual jibes.

T.k.'s response was as banter-filled as ever as he called back to his old pal "Yeah, I don't have stay up all night crying because I lost a basketball game in gym yesterday,"

Davis's expression went south in a flash as he shot T.k a dark look and began to stream forth his snide comeback as the rest of the digidestined piled into view. Kari's snicker at their constant arguing was overridden by a distinctly irritated voice saying, "Knock it off already you two, this is our first real day off since the last battle and y'all two are bickering like an old married couple already." She was now yelling and her voice was directed at Davis "I don't know why I even put up with you Daisuke Davis Motomiya." Miyako's expression portrayed her exasperation to a tea as she came up and glared right at Davis's now frightened face as he stammered out an apology "S-sorry Y-yolie I didn't mean anything" and as she turned her head and continued her conversation with Kari and Hawkmon Davis murmured under his breath "sheesh, way to get mad over nothing, must be her time of the month or something." And then louder so all could here, "Wow, you guys were right this place is great, right Veemon," The handsome, brown headed boy exclaimed, showing off his lady-killing or at least girl-weakening, smile as the small blue creature known as Veemon jumped off of his shoulder squealing "You bet cha" with characteristic digimon over-enthusiasm and running headlong into the lake. Patamon and Gatomon also joined the blue fur ball in the shallows of the lake as the last two digidestined emerged into the clearing. Cody and Ken both gave Yolie strange looks as they ran forward enjoying the gentle breeze and laughing as all the digimon now rushed into the lake together and began splashing around like small children.

Wormmon seemed to be the most disadvantaged when it came to splashing and horse playing but for some reason Hawkmon seemed to be a little more willing to help him out than usual, and of course Veemon couldn't let his DNA digivolution partner go unhindered as these three teamed up to put the other digimon to shame. The human side of this eclectic team now began to prepare to join their partners in the swimming bash.

Cody, the smallest and youngest of the group, but with a unique strength all his own, quickly checked his D-terminal before he would join the party and received a message at that point and notified the group, "Hey guys, Izzy says he needs to talk to us about something important and wants us back at the digiport pronto", many groans of disappointment could be heard from the group as they all trudged back to the path into the trees.

"What does that guy want now? We just got here", Davis spat out at no one in particular as the rest nodded in agreed disappointment at the abrupt end to their fun in the sun. As the children trudged dejectedly back to the port to find out what their older friend and mentor wanted.

As the digidestined began to retract into the obscurity of the forest once more a dark an unknown figure revealed itself from the underbrush on the far side of the lake's clearing and leered in disturbing gesture as its thought poured over the dark and sinister plans it had for the Chosen children. An old acquaintance was about to make an unscheduled appearance, it thought as it glided away towards its lair.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Revisit of seasons one and two fanfic involving what I think would be most likely to happen after the end of season two (the immediate end not the flash forward scene showing their future), regardless of what would be cool or what I want to happen or in other words season three if they had continued with the same characters. Sadly, this means no Takari (T.K./Kari) serious relationship. (As the flash forward scene at the end of season two stated that they grew up and married other people this would lead one to infer that T. k. never expressed his true feelings for her that we know he had from the episode that she went to the Dark Ocean). Although they still may have some dating/some sort of encounter, I don't know how I'll set it up yet. This is my first fanfic and I need reviews to get better/know what people want. It would be helpful if you commented mainly on my writing style as well as the story as I want to get better at writing in general to help with my nonfanfic story ideas but of course, all help is desired. If people like this I can do more with different stories with more of what I think is more of what could happen than what should happen. That's where the more fun stuff is. Also, it may be important to note that will try to use the more Japanese name s when I can but I don't know all the stuff that was different in the American version and the original and I watched the American.

addition authors notes: i mad e a few edits for grammar and to fix some inconsistencies. really sorry for those that read it already and were annoyed or confused. if anyone likes this story and wants to like preview it sometime, you know to help me with grammra and stuff I would be happy for the help. just let me know in areview or something and we can get in touch.

The Power of Faith

Chapter Two

"So, what's so important that you had to drag us away from our fun, _Izumi_? It was just getting good." Davis practically roared at the television screen that marked the gateway to the human world using Izzy's last name as if they were strangers. "Relax, _Motomiya, _you will concur with the consequence of my summons when you have acknowledged all the data. Now assiduously sit down, and secure that clatter spewing orifice you call a mouth and forfeit your strict focus." Izzy's uncharacteristic outburst shot the air with a jarring silence as everyone now stared in panicked rapture as the older and wiser teen resumed speaking, "Now then, as I was saying before I was so insolently interrupted, there are some very unusual power readings in the digiworld and they need to be examined post haste, when I analyzed this anomaly I found something that should no longer exist and its presence is, I fear, an ominous sign. Ken, Kari, T.k, you all may recognize these readings better than anyone as you have experience with this phenomenon previously. Now I must warn you guys to be careful. I need ya'll to be my eyes and check it out for me. the location that you are traveling to is in a forest where the d-terminal will not recieve any reception so be advisedI will not be able to contact you. Find out if it's what I conjecture it to be and return. We can decide what to from there, all right. Oh, and a local private middle school is holding a field trip in your area today so don't be too surprised if you bump into some other humans. Have fun, Koushiro out."

The television darkened as Izzy disconnected. Davis, Yolie, and Cody gave the others questioning looks as Ken looked at his digivice to see if he could detect the new anomaly. Cody was the first to respond into the momentary silence.

"So, what is the only thing that Ken, Kari, and T.k. would know more about then the rest of us? It can't be the dark ocean as is not an object that can be picked up by the D3s, rather a place that all three of them went to, but it is obviously connected," the boy mused aloud as the others struggled to hear him.

The next to respond were T.k. and Kari who almost simultaneously released their message in a jumbled glob, "We were the only ones to have actual crests. You guys only had the digi-eggs."

"That's right of course it must be, but then why is Izzy worried; getting the crests back would be a good thing, right?" Yolei had a confused look about her as she now turned from the blonde and brunette and attempted to coax a response out of Ken, "So, can you tell what it is from here? Is it one of ours or a new one? Or is it something else?"

Ken's reply was succinct yet thorough, answering Yolei's query perfectly. Yolei always admired Ken's intelligence, fame, and good looks but the more she got to know him the more she found herself simply enjoying his company for its own sake and reveling in all the myriad of wonderful features of which she was previously unaware. "I recognize the signal and it definitely correlates to the one I received when discovering the crest of kindness; however there do seem to be some important differences. I don't think it is any crest that we already know about but I can't be sure from here, also, it seems strange somehow. I can't put it into words exactly, but my instincts tell me we should be careful with this. What do you think T.k., Kari?"

"Well if this is a new crest than that could mean only one thing. There is a new threat growing and we will need the power of this crest to defeat it, but I can't imagine what could be out there now. I thought we were done fighting. I see now why Izzy was so worried. If this new evil is powerful enough that we require new crests to fight it, than we may be in big trouble." T.k.'s dire warning radiated a chill of unease through the group that was not easy to shake. Davis was the first to regain his composure as he said, "relax, we have faced some pretty bad guys and I know that all of us are ready to face whatever this new challenge is. Now come on, we won't know what's going on until we find that crest." And at this, everyone felt immensely better as they all began the trek for the mysterious new crest.

As this little impromptu powwow of the digidestined children was breaking up, the day's troubles were just beginning for a nice looking young girl nearby. The visiting middle school that Izzy had mentioned had just arrived through a large public port designed for large groups of people or travelers without digivices could traverse the gap between worlds. Among all of the awed faces were many first time visitors to the digiworld. The children laughed and played with each other and their digimon excitedly and noisily as the harassed looking teacher called role.

"Abato, Carl Abato," the man iterated above the crowd "Here" replied a handsome boy surrounded by a group of gagging girls as he showed off the many tricks his digimon was performing to impress the ladies. The teacher continued the background prattle of attendance as many similar groups of kids developed as friends met up with each other after the brief jump across the dimensional divide. There were a few exceptions however. One girl in particular seemed to be intentionally bereft of companions, human or otherwise as the class began to follow the teacher into the surrounding wilderness for their expedition. Her name was Natalina; and she had few friends and no digimon partner. Her lack of friends was a direct result of eccentric personality. The latter reason for her solitary appearance was something the girl was constantly reminded of when the other teens would insult and bully her. "Look, she is even too weird for a digimon" and "how dorky do you have to be to be rejected by a digimon" were just some of the nicer jibes she would receive. The torture of her fellow students barely concerned her. Her lack of digimon partner did, however, and that was the big reason she had looked forward to this trip. What better place to find a digimon pathetic enough that even she could be its partner. So as Natalina marched out with her class she began to imagine what sort of digimon she would get. She always knew she would get one eventually. _If some of the pond scum kids of this school deserve partners than of course, I should_ she would sometimes think. Besides, didn't they say when the knowledge of digiworld went public that every one had a partner? That's what the digidestined claimed and as they were the only people to know anything about this world, why not believe everything they said without proof. But who was she to complain about that? She believed things without proof all the time. Still, something in her mind told her that the chosen children were probably making up most of their supposed adventures just so they would seem special. Her thoughts waded through her cynic judgments of people she did not even know until she began to reach a conclusion. She needed to do something to improve her situation with the young people in her class. She did not want to be an outcast forever and high school was just around the corner. Her mind made up about what to do, she slowly snuck off form the main group and disappeared alone into the vast reaches of the digital world. Unbeknownst to her a dark figure was keeping her in tight surveillance throughout these events and could see that she was just what he needed to for his plans. _Oh yes, she will do nicely_, he thought as he drifted through the forest after her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hardly any reviews, me thinks you all don't like. Oh well, no biggy, that won't stop me, mwah-ha-ha ha-ha! Anyway this story is somewhat slow but it will pick soon I promise. Oh, and review please so I know if you like or not. I haven't updated in a good little while because of school, but Ill try to get a good bit of the story done by Christmas break. If you like this story than be patient and it will all be squeezed out eventually.

Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah I do not own digimon because if I did I would have better stuff to do with my time than this.

addition authors notes: i mad e a few edits for grammar and to fix some inconsistencies. really sorry for those that read it already and were annoyed or confused. if anyone likes this story and wants to like preview it sometime, you know to help me with grammra and stuff I would be happy for the help. just let me know in areview or something and we can get in touch.

Chapter Three

As Izzy ended his conversation with the younger guys, he wondered if he should alert Tai and the others to this latest development. He was about to decide it unnecessary when his computer suddenly notified him of an incoming message. As he answered it, Izzy smiled with surprise, "Gennai, long time no see. I extrapolate you picked up the weird readings, as well."

"Salutations from the Digital World, Izzy, and Straight to business as usual I see. We also detected the readings of which you speak, and there's more to this than just a new crest, a lot more. It would seem darkness is on the move again and I am afraid the digidestined will have to return to action to stop this new threat. I assume that Davis and the other digidestined are investigating the appearance of this new crest now."

"Naturally, we wouldn't let something this important occur without our scrutiny",

"Yes; well they should be warned to be increasingly cautious as the appearance of the crest was even a mystery to me and the sovereigns. The implications of this must be that something has happened that we hoped would never occur. The forces of darkness have discovered a previously unused crest and it would appear are planning to use it themselves. The sovereigns abandoned this crest because there was never a suitable child to possess it." Gennai's news comes as somewhat of a shock to Izzy, which is of course not used to being shocked by things.

"You think that this crest will be exploited by some evil digimon to digivolve beyond their normal level but they would require human assistance to activate the crest's power would they not?" Izzy's question was deflected easily by the older individuals disquieting response.

"It would appear that they are planning to acquire just that, and they may have more success than you might think. If the crests were to be distributed now, the sovereigns would be capable of finding the earth child that best embodies the attributes of each crest quite easily and they have attempted this process already with some troubling results. The human that embodies the attributes of this new crest is also ripe for the deception that darkness offers. It is a girl. She has been led astray from her true destiny by unfortunate events in her life, some of which may not have been completely natural."

Should we not find this girl then and help her while simultaneously helping ourselves." "Astutely jumping to the brunt of things are we now, child. I believe patience should be in order here. We are not sure which digimon is behind this although I do have a few guesses, as I'm sure you could hypothesize as well; but this is not the point. You should notify Tai and the others as this new development may require there help as well. In addition, the younger group will be unreachable until they have already alerted whoever is behind this. I'll leave the details in your capable hands but the sovereigns and I expect you guys to act swiftly on this one as the involvement of this girl is sounding eerily familiar if you understand the reference." "Human child being manipulated by darkness; Do you think a Myotismon is behind this?" "I doubt it. It hasn't been long enough since Malomyotismon was defeated to see a serious threat from him, but he wasn't the only digimon with that M.O. in any case it will be you alls responsibility to investigate and solve this problem. I am forwarding you the necessary info to find the new child but be warned, she may not be completely trustworthy." "Understood, the sovereigns can count on us, see ya', Gennai." As Izzy broke off his conversation with the old friend his thoughts were bubbling with concerns and worries over these unexpected developments. _The others must be warned immediately _was the most coherent thought to take shape in the maelstrom of randomly activating neurons that was Izzy's brain as his mind kicked into overdrive to attempt to comprehend the seriousness of the situation.

A rather tall, lean looking, and wild haired figured meandered slowly down the long corridor besmirched with a goofy grin and appearing to all the world to be asleep at the wheel. Indeed a casual observer might suspect the daydreams of this handsome young man were not about girls, well _mostly_ not about girls at any rate, as a certain brown haired lovely was occasionally caught roaming across his mental landscape. This landscape was utterly destroyed however, when a large, hard object made forceful contact with the young soccer stars, now seeing stars, absentminded face, as Izzy came sliding out of the computer lab at nearly breakneck speed and charged down the hallway. The computer geek was almost three yards down the hallway before he turned and grabbed the still slightly dazed youth from behind the door and pulled him along resuming his swift jog as the babbling of his friend solicited a rushed response

"No time to explain Tai, we have an emergency. I sure hope no one has there cells turned off".

Things were a little more complicated now that the groups escapades were mostly public knowledge and it was sometimes an annoyance to have to get permission for the others travel to the digital world. Not that Izzy thought they would not be allowed; it was just a hassle to have to report all gate travel to the new transworld agency that monitored coming and going traffic between worlds. The younger groups had permanent clearance through special passports since they were still digidestined and were helping with the rebuilding of the digiworld. Unfortunately, Izzy, Tai, Matt and the other highschoolers did not have such luxuries. Just another consequence of allowing the public to know of this was that the government quickly became involved and set up stupid rules like the need for passports and adult supervision.

Izzy quickly texted the others from his phone "Meet me at the public digiport ASAP and bring your digivices Koushiro" "They better be there" Izzy seemed in a panic as he whipped Tai down the school halls and out the door as a few loitering kids stared after.

As he fumbled fore his keys in front of the small compact car his parents had finally broke down and got him last Christmas, Tai grabbed him by the shouldered and, whirling him around, asked "Yo, earth to Izzy. What's going on, you look like primary village just got attacked or something?"

"Sorry Tai but we may in for some action. Gennai just called and said that some virus digimon is planning to use a dark crest to attack the digiworld"

"Dark crests what the hell are you blabbing about? There are no crests any more and we defeated Malomyotismon. That old bat is just losing his marbles." Tai followed up this comment with a motion with his hands circling his ears intended to display his annoyance.

To his dismay, however Izzy just sighed and rolled his eyes continuing to get in to the car as Tai ran over to the other side and belted himself into the passenger seat as the revving of the newly activated engine partially drowned out Koushiro's response. "I have personally monitored the readings of the location where the crest is suspected of being and the data can lead to no other conclusion. It is a crest and its power is definitely tainted by evil."

"Have Kari and the others been warned?" Tai's inquiry into his sister's safety came nearly unbidden to the protective brother's lips.

"There was no time before they set off for reconnaissance to notify them of any danger, which is why we have to hurry to warn them in person. You carry your passport on you right?" Izzy stated.

"Of course, as much as we travel I'd be an idiot not to."

"Yeah well you being an idiot is still anyone's guess but that's beside the point. We need to find out who is behind this and what their ultimate goals are. I assume that it would involve attacking the digital world but who knows what else could be going on."

They continued discussing possible motives of their unknown enemy for most of the short trip as the small car sped down the highway towards the public digiport. Most of their speculation was fruitless. They did however establish that the most likely culprit was daemon, a virus digimon who exists in the world of darkness and has unknown powers which they had fought once before where they had settled for banishing him back to darkness being unable to defeat him completely.

The traveling concerns of the digidestined did not affect Natalina in the least as she sought the best way to sneak away from her class and explore on her own. While it was true that she was usually alone the teachers were being extra observant on this trip due to the extraterrestrial nature of the location. She couldn't exactly pinpoint why she was so anxious to retract form the group and go her own way but she had learned long ago to trust her instincts and hers were telling her that the class was a burden to her true goals. What these goals were even she could not be sure but she knew in her bones that she could not complete them here with all these annoying _children_ around. Their homeroom teacher Mrs. Kudo seemed to be paying extra attention to her today even going so far as walk next her and attempt to engage in conversation, "I noticed Natalina that you don't have a digimon partner, is there any particular reason that you know of for this ?" This statement seemed to ooze sympathy and concern but Natalina still found the query offensive

"Not really, I probably just haven't found one yet," She replied as nonchalantly as possible. "I see, well what about your friends, I'm sure your closer to them than you could ever be to a piece of data." The teacher seemed determined to get to know her better and this did not bode well. "I have no friends, Mrs. Kudo and frankly I prefer it that way." This time her response was a little more cutting. "Well, if you need anything at all I will be up there with the parent chaperones. Don't hesitate to talk to me about anything." " Of course ma-am" the standard reply streamed well rehearsed from Natalina's lips as the teacher walked back to the rest of the adults.

As the field trip class from West side middle school academy queued up outside the digiport with their visitors passports at the ready, harried looking teachers and parents went down the line counting heads to ensure every one was there. As a young looking dark-haired teacher with a very caring face began to close in on the end of the line, a very strange thing occurred that caused her to disregard the last couple of spots in line. The sound of screaming and yelling came to her ear about this time as a large menacing Koagumon with a very unusual black device around its neck swooped down and began to attack the digiport security personnel. As the last of the children gathered on the earth side of the gate the teachers began to be very concerned as their new headcounts had come up one short. Mrs. Kudo stood in front of a long rectangular desk that had the appearance of a standard airline kiosk. This appearance would not be far from the truth except this kiosk was equipped to handle communication to the digiport in the digital world instead of holiday air traffic. "Ma'am please, no one can travel without authorization and the port is closed. There's nothing I can do." " Nothing you can do! But one of our students is still over there. She could have been hurt in the attack." " Again, ma'am calm down, gate traffic is suspended until the port on the other side gives us the all clear that Koagumon is gone. We can not have civilians being placed in further danger, you must understand." " Of course, thank you," Mrs. Kudo stoically accepted her powerlessness and returned to the class group mentally preparing herself to deal with Natalina's foster parents when they would undoubtedly show up.


End file.
